Shy Love
by snowflake510
Summary: Big Mac and Fluttershy always liked each other, is it time they come out of their shells and get together, or will they need a little...nudge? :)
1. Shy Love

It was hearts and hooves day and Fluttershy was on her way to the farm to pick up the apples she had ordered from Applejack to feed all the newborn baby bunnies. When she knocked on the door no pony answered 'Oh, I don't want to be rude, maybe I should just leave and see if they're here tomorrow' she thought, and just as she was turning to leave, "Eeyup?" Big Mac said as he was opening the door-"Oh, Big Mac, I was just coming to see if…never mind, is Applejack here?" she asked politely, though she didn't like to talk much to the handsome stallion she so very loved. "Nope" Big Mac replied very quickly, though he did know that Applejack was picking up their visiting Aunt and Uncle Orange from the train station, but he was too shy to talk with the beautiful mare he was madly in love with too. "Oh, do you know when she'll be back?" Fluttershy asked in a softer voice "Nope" Big Mac said hoping that would end the conversation "Well, do you know where she is, maybe I could…never mind" Fluttershy replied to the stallion of her dreams in an even softer tone right before she left. When they were far enough away that they couldn't see or hear each other, they let out a deep sigh of relief. They both loved each other very much, but were too shy to tell the other, they had been in love many years, but never asked each other to be their very special some pony.

* * *

The 3 now ex-crusaders had overheard this conversation, and knew how deeply Big Mac and Fluttershy cared for one another. "We need to help them!" Scootaloo told her friends, Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement, "And Big Mac and Fluttershy are way too shy to do anything about it" Sweetie Belle said, "But remember what happened _last_ hearts and hooves day? We were working for weeks at the farm! And we promised not to medal in relationships anymore" Apple Bloom pointed out "Yeah, we know, but I mean c'mon! The love your brother and Fluttershy are feeling is real! It's not like we gave them a love poison for _that_! They just need a tiny…_nudge_." "You said that last time!" AB told her friend "Are you saying this is NOT true love?!" Sweetie Belle said louder and angrier, "Uh, guys" Scoots said "No! I'm just saying they can do this on their own!" AB said yelling, "Uh, guys!" Scoots said again trying to get their attention "If we leave this up to them they'll never get together!" Sweetie Belle screamed back, soon the 2 were having a yelling match, "GUYS!" Scoots couldn't take it anymore, "WHAT?!" the 2 replied screaming again, the 3 fillies had walked all over Ponyville fighting and it had ended them right in front of Fluttershy's cottage. "Apple Bloom, as much as I don't want to be doing chores at the farm again, I think we need to help them, so are you in or not?" Scoots asked her friend, "Fine, but if we have ta do chores at the farm again, I'm gonna-"Girls? Girls, what are you doing here?" interrupted Fluttershy's soft voice, "We were…" Sweetie Belle began "I know what you were talking about, Angel overheard your conversation, and I am glad you want to help, but please stay out of it" she said. Scootaloo sighed, "Fine" Sweetie Belle gasped "What?!" she yelled "C'mon ya'll let's go" Apple Bloom said with a smug look on her face.

* * *

As soon as they were back at the club house Sweetie Belle exploded, "Why? Why did you do that, you KNOW they'll never get together now!" she complained, Apple Bloom was sitting quietly with the same smug look she had on her face when they left Fluttershy's cottage. "Of course we are still gonna help, but I wasn't gonna say that to Fluttershy!" Scoots replied, Sweetie Belle let out a deep sigh of relief at the same time Apple Bloom exploded "What?! I thought we were gonna-" she sighed "Fine, I'm sick of yellin', but if we end up needin' ta do all my brother's chores I won't!" Apple Bloom said "Ok, fine, so how are we going to help them?"Sweetie Belle said. "Hmm" Scoots said tapping her face with her hoof. Oh! I know!" she said jumping up and turning the light above her and her friends on. "How?" the others asked "By sending them each cards! We'll send one to Big Mac from 'Fluttershy', and one to Fluttershy from 'Big Mac'" Scoots explained "They'll never send cards to each other though!" Sweetie Belle said being a little slow, Scootaloo hit her face with her hoof, "_We're_ gonna send the cards and _say_ they're from Big Mac and Fluttershy." Scoots explained very slowly to her friend, "Oh!" Sweetie Belle slapped her face. "Ok, good plan, but how we gonna give the cards to 'em? We can't just walk right up to 'em and hand 'em the cards! And what do the cards even say?" Apple Bloom said. "Well we could I don't know, put them in their mailboxes! And well with what the cards say…I don't know" Scoots replied. "Oh! How about to meet each other at my mom's fancy restaurant on Fillies Street?" Sweetie Belle told her friends "That's a great idea!" AB told her friend. "Ok, but we have to make it look like Fluttershy's and Big Mac's hoofwriting" added Scoots when the finished decorating the 2 cards with lots of glitter, hearts, and hoofprints. The 3 fillies did as well as they could and when they were done, stuck it the 2 unsuspecting ponies mailboxes.

* * *

When Fluttershy was coming back to her cottage from saving Equestria once again from Queen Chrysalis, she noticed a letter sticking out of her mailbox, she opened it and it read-_Dear Fluttershy, I feel a special way about you that I've never felt before, and I hope you feel the same, please meet me at __The Fancy Filly __restaurant tonight at 6 –Big Mac . _Fluttershy 'screamed' "Yay!" and ran inside to get ready. Big Mac outside bucking apples, while Applejack rested, since she had broken her hind leg saving Rarity from a falling boulder while they were going to get the elements of harmony. He was working when he noticed a letter which he opened and read- Dear Big Mac, I feel a special_ way about you that I don't feel with any pony else, and I hope you feel the same way about me, please meet me at __The Fancy Filly __restaurant tonight at 6 -Fluttershy. _A smile grew on Big Mac's Face as he yelled "Eeyes!" and ran to carousel boutique to buy a suit, and then to Daisy's house to buy her best flowers. The 3 crusaders didn't have to make reservations for the 2 ponies since Sweetie Belle's mom owned the place, but told her mom what they had done and asked if she could provide 'special' service for them, and she agreed.

* * *

When the 2 ponies arrived, separately of course, Octavia and her orchestra started playing beautiful, romantic music, which Sweetie Belle usually sang with, but didn't this time. "H-hi Big Mac, h-how are you?" Fluttershy who was wearing her gala dress started "G-good" he replied and gave Fluttershy the flowers. "Are these for me?" she asked "Eeyup" he said. The 2 were blushing, a spotlight was on them and every pony else in the restaurant was quiet, even the music. "Will you-" the 2 started together "You first-" they said in unison again and giggled Finally the just said it "Will you be my very special some pony?" they asked each other, "Yes!" they both replied and cried with joy. Every pony applauded. In the background, the 3 crusaders clapped hooves happily in success.


	2. Together Forever

It had been 6 months since Fluttershy and Big Mac had started dating, every month on the day they got together, Big Mac would get Fluttershy a new present. Big Mac was still planning the perfect time to purpose. He asked his family if they could sell 10 times as much cider this year so he could use some money to by a diamond for Fluttershy. Fluttershy, who wanted to marry Big Mac so badly, tried to sell as many pets to as many ponies as possible, so she could have enough money to, if he purposed, buy a fancy wedding dress. "Hey AJ, how come you put off cider season today?" Twilight asked Applejack, who was now old enough to fulfill her talent, own Sweet Apple Acres, though Granny was still alive and well. "It's 5 in the mornin' Twi! Why're ya here?!" AJ asked. "Pinkie wouldn't leave me alone so I told her I'd come here quickly to ask you so she'd stop annoying me." Twilight explained. "Well, ya see…" AJ said as she pulled Twilight aside. "My brother wants to produce more cider than ever, so we can earn more money, so he can use some to by a diamond for Fluttershy, he's gonna purpose!" Applejack whispered, almost in tears. Twilight put her hoof to her mouth "That's great news! Does Fluttershy know though?" Twilight managed to say out of her huge smile. "I know! But, no Fluttershy is too obsessed with getting enough money to pay for a fancy wedding dress she asked rarity too make, though she didn't listen to Rarity, when she said she would make it for free." Applejack chuckled. "Well, how much is the diamond?" Twi asked "2000 bits…" AJ said as Twilight gasped, "You'll have to be a top productivity to make that much and still be able to keep business afloat…hmm" Twilight said and started to do what she was best at, think, "How about we help? So we can do what we did when Flim and Flam were here? We made enough for everyone, so if we can work even harder, I think we can have enough for seconds!" Twilight said enthusiastically "That's good, but who will help me with the trees? We can't let Fluttershy know about this!" AJ said "I'll help you with the trees, I have wings now, remember? And I really didn't do much last time anyway. We have a whole day this time though, not only an hour." Twi said smiling. "I'll gather the ponies while you wake Granny, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac, and set up, according to my calculations we have 19 hours before midnight which means if I can get each pony over her in-" "Just go!" Applejack interrupted pushing her friend out the door.

* * *

Twilight went to Sugar Cube Corner first to reassure Pinkie cider season would start and to tell her what happened. "Ooh! I wanna host the reception!" Pinkie whisper screamed out then ran out the door to the farm. The she went to carousel boutique, though Rarity already knew about Fluttershy she didn't know about cider season or the diamond. Lastly she quietly flew over Fluttershy's cottage to Rainbow's cloud home and soon all five of them were at Sweet Apple Acres bucking, smelling, and crushing apples to make Equestria's best apple cider. They really were at top apple productivity, making more than a barrel a minute according to Twilight. Hours went past, they only had time for a 10 minute lunch if they wanted to make enough cider to meet the standards that Big Mac said they had to have if they wanted to have enough money to keep business afloat and afford the beautiful diamond he wanted to buy for his very special somepony. By the end of the day they had to store some of the cider barrels in the barn to have them all fit without spreading them out through the farm. "Hey, AJ, are you sure you have enough for seconds for every pony? I mean last cider season after we beat Flim and Flam I still didn't get any cider…" Rainbow asked her friend in the morning. "Here Rainbow…" Applejack said giving her friend the first cup of cider. "Thanks!" Rainbow said, giving Applejack 2 bits. AJ who would usually let her friend keep it for free had to charge her friends during cider season to keep the farm from closing, or else she would lose 12 bits! "For the first time I don't see Pinkie in front of the line!" Rainbow said, her smile growing. "Yeah, she's sleeping, she's still pretty pooped from yesterday, she's not used to this much work, her legs are gonna be real sore." AJ explained to Rainbow Dash who was too embarrassed to admit that her legs were sore, she was used to working out her wings, not legs! In about an hour every pony in Ponyville and some of Cloudsdale had arrived to taste the best cider in Equestria, which they heard about from fliers all over town.

* * *

"Hmmm…ya think we have enough for seconds?" AJ asked nervously. "Of course! I mean the barrels would've filled the whole farm if we hadn't found space in the barn!" Twilight reassured her friend. Applejack took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, she had no idea why she was so nervous, if anything her brother should be the one in a wreck. She guessed that she was just excited for him. When cider season started Fluttershy asked how the Apples made so much cider, and Applejack couldn't tell her the others had helped, or she would've given away why, so she did what she hated doing most, lying. "Uh…we…uh…started working a week earlier than we normally do this year…yeah! And…um we…did our best to improve supply this year!" she said, the last part she didn't have to struggle to say, since it was the only true thing about the sentence she had just said. After they sold every pony at least one up of their famous cider, ponies took a break and some bought apple pies to go with their drinks. A few hours later the crowd came back to get seconds, and surprisingly enough the Apples had made enough for thirds!

* * *

The nest day Big Mac went early to the store, so no one saw him buying he diamond, he bought a large pink gem that he thought complemented Fluttershy's eyes. He put the gem in a gold necklace chain, to make the whole thing one big beautiful necklace. He arrived at Fluttershy's cottage soon enough, he knocked on the door. He was basically bowing with one hoof out holding the necklace. When she opened the door she gasped. "Fluttershy, will you be my very special somepony…_forever_?" He asked "Eeyup!" she answered in tears.

* * *

Soon they were married, it turned out Fluttershy didn't have to pay for the beautiful dress she wore when she walked down the aisle, but just told the ponies who complemented her gown to go to Carousel Boutique if they wanted to own clothing this nice. The wedding was wonderful, Applejack baked some of her best desserts for the wedding. She was crying almost more than Fluttershy did when Big Mac purposed! A few months later Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Rarity were waiting in the living room of the barn as they waited for Fluttershy and Big Mac to tell them the urgent news. "Come on!" Rainbow screamed out "Tell us!" Pinkie yelled impatiently at the 2 ponies who just kept smiling at each other. "Yes, please do get on with it, I have an outfit for a very important client I need to be working on." Rarity said getting fed up, but still stayed lady-like. The room was bursting with noise, but AJ and Twilight were sitting still, eager, but patient to here the news. "I'm pregnant." Fluttershy said out of her smile. The room was silent for a few minutes, Fluttershy and Big Mac were getting nervous to how long their friends were taking to process this happy news. Soon the room erupted with _woo-hoo_ing and loud whistling and clapping. "So…is it a filly or a colt?!" Pinkie asked eagerly. "It's a..."


	3. New Life

"We're having triplets actually." Fluttershy said as Pinkie jumped in the air enthusiastically "Fillies or Colts, Fillies or Colts?!" Pinkie asked excitedly. "2 fillies and a colt, but we don't have the names picked out yet, right Big Mac?" Fluttershy said. "Eeyup." Big Mac replied. "Fluttershy?" Applejack asked nervous and excitedly, as Pinkie would say, nervousitedly. "Yes?" Fluttershy asked "Ya know we're sister-in-laws now right?" AJ said. "Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy put her hoof to her mouth. "Well, being friends still comes first…sister." Fluttershy smiled. Applejack chuckled and hugged her 'sister.' For the next 9 months Fluttershy stayed at the barn, so Big Mac and the rest of his family could help with his wife's crazy eating diet, she would crave a grass and ice cream sandwich, or pickles and lollipops, or any other crazy thing you could imagine. She had to skip many days with Rarity at their usual spa appointment, and couldn't help Rainbow Dash who was the newest wonderbolt, practice for her next show by cheering.

* * *

Finally it was the day Fluttershy, Big Mac, and all their friends had been waiting for, delivery day. Fluttershy was rushed to the hospital, with all her friends close, no one was allowed inside the delivery room. They waited for hours, it was 3 in the morning when Nurse Redheart opened the delivery room door, and noticed everyone asleep. "Wake up, wake up, don't you want to see the foals?" She whisper yelled until Twilight woke up and used her magic to wake the others. "Come on, the foals were born, let's go see them." She told her grumpy friends who soon gathered in the delivery room. Fluttershy was laying down in the bed as Big Mac went to comfort her. They whispered to each other for a while and then nodded, "That one is Apple Crisp." Fluttershy said as she pointed out the delivery room window into the room where all the newborns were. She pointed at a little sleeping unicorn with an orange-brown coat. "Her coat color makes us think of apple crisps." Fluttershy explained. Her friends gasped at the sight of Apple Crisp but let their friend finish. "That one is Flittershy, after me, though I did say we didn't have to name her that if he didn't want to but he did." Fluttershy pointed to the pegasus foal who look exactly like her but had green eyes like Big Mac. "And our son, since I insisted, and we both like the name, we named him Apple Bud." Fluttershy pointed to the little red earth pony colt who look almost identical to Big Mac, but did not have the wooden part around his neck.

* * *

"Wait a minute, how the hay is Apple Crisp a unicorn? Big Mac, in our whole entire family history, there was no unicorn!" Applejack whisper yelled, since she didn't want to disturb the hospital patients at 3 in the morning. "Fluttershy, did you have any unicorns in your family?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy sighed "My dad and sister were unicorns." Her five friends gave a questioning look. Fluttershy and her sister Dewdrop. Her mother, Posey and Father, Thunderhooves. She had definitely mentioned them, but never that 2 had been unicorns! "Did ya know about this Big Mac?" AJ eyed her brother suspiciously "Eeyup." He replied quietly while he sunk down next to the bed. "Wait, then how did you live in Cloudsdale? Only pegasus ponies can walk on clouds. And Twilight's the only one who has ever figured out the spell to allow us walk on clouds." Rarity said as her alicorn friend blushed. "My dad really wanted my sister to go to a good unicorn where she could learn how to use her powers, and that school was all the way in Manehattan, but my mom wanted to stay where she grew up, Cloudsdale, so my dad said that every month during Dewdrop's school vacation they would visit us, and my mom agreed, since she had a good flying school in mind." Fluttershy explained. Nurse Redheart soon came in and asked them to leave, "Mrs. Fluttershy needs her rest, but she'll be back home in a couple days, feel free to visit!" she said as she pushed them out the door. "I'm so proud and happy for you Big Mac, it's a shame Apple Bloom's too young to come, she would been so happy, better tell her in the mornin' though." Applejack told her brother "Eeyup" he replied simply with a smile on his face imagining his little sister squealing with all her little friends jumping up and down asking every possible question about what happened today. A couple days and visits later Fluttershy came home after Big Mac picked her up. She was holding Flittershy while Big Mac carried Apple Bud and Apple Crisp, the heavier foals. Big Mac moved out of the barn to stay with Fluttershy, but still worked daily in the orchards.

* * *

Their life was basically perfect, they had sweet, easy to take care of foals and great friends who supported them the whole way through, Fluttershy's new sister, AJ would often visit and help out when she wasn't working. One day, her friend's crush arrived in Ponyville on unofficial business, Fluttershy watched as Flash Century made his way over to her Library and knocked on the door. She smiled, another love story had started she thought to herself. And in the background the 3 crusaders spotted Flash, and remembered their sisters had told them they liked each other. "What are we? Matchmakers?!" Scootaloo sighed "C'mon girls, we have plenty of work to do" "Flash Century, Twilight Sparkle, your dreams are about to come true" The 3 fillies said in unison and started to smile.


End file.
